fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SD101
Synopsis Ethan has his gym battle with Fantina, using Grotle and Machoke against her Drifblim and Gengar in a Contest-style double battle. Machoke and Grotle manages to defeat Fantina's Pokemon in a KO and Ethan earns the Relic Badge. Summary Ethan is waiting outside the Pokemon Fan Club, telling his friends to hurry up. Yazmyne, Jillian, and Cody step out and they are followed by their new fan club members. Ethan is curious when they had a fan club, but says he needs to focus on his match. Ethan leads the way to the Hearthome City Gym, Yazmyne, Jillian, and Cody's fan members follow them all. Some of them loudly whisper, wondering who Ethan is, upsetting the boy who can hear. Upon reaching the gym, everyone enters and the spectators take their seats after being greeted by Fantina's well-dressed referee. Fantina's small staff of judges are already on standby at the judge's table. Fantina glamorously enters, accepting Ethan's challenge, but upon seeing Yazmyne, Jillian, and Cody, she rushes over to them and congratulates the three of them on their spectacular Wallace Cup performances. She compliments the music of Swablu and the electricity of Jillian's Minun as well as the majesty of her Glameow, while Cody's Piplup was just adorable from start to finish. Ethan naturally gets upset as he's here for a gym battle. Fantina calms herself and apologizes. She takes her place at on the opposite end of the battlefield, ready to begin the battle. Yazmyne is very excited to see what kind of "Coordinator" Ethan has become since the Jubilife Contest. The clock starts and Fantina sends out a Drifblim and Gengar is a black smoke cloud that soon disappears to reveal them. Ethan chooses Grotle and Machoke in petals with a Flower Seal borrowed from Jillian. Cody records Drifblim into his dex, commenting that Fantina did not use Drifblim or Gengar in her battle against Yazmyne, though Yazmyne states that Fantina knows Ethan say her battle with Mismagius and Duskull, so it makes sense that she'd changer team a little. Jillian says it won't matter since Ethan had a lot of training against Ghost-Types by battling some trainers and Cody's Spiritomb. Ethan makes the first move, ordering Grotle to attack with Leaf Storm. Gengar performs Psychic, controlling the leaves to rotate around it and Drifblim. Gengo then releases his Psychic, seeming to allow the leaves to trickle to the ground, but Drifblim uses a powerful Silver Wind that turns the leaves bright white and they rush toward Grotle and Machoke. Ethan loses points but he orders Machoke to use Fire Blast. Machoke glows hot red and fires a five-pointed blast of fire that incinerates all of the leaves. Yazmyne's jaw drops and she looks to Cody and Jillian for an explaination. Cody laughs at Yazmyne's expression and says that Ethan knew that Coordinators turn moves back on their opponent, and from Yazmyne's battle with Fantina, the Ghost-Type Gym Leader did so to Yazmyne through Psychic. Ethan planned on Fantina taking his Leaf Storm from the start so he could take her points by incinerating the leaves with Fire Blast, which was incredibly difficult for Machoke to learn. Jillian adds that Ethan trained his Pokemon such that they would be thus able to counter each others' moves if they were to turn back on him. Yazmyne is amazed by Ethan's intricate planning from so early in the battle. Fantina loses points, Ethan's tactic, costing her more points that she initially too from him. Ethan says he's not done. He orders Grotle to use Flash. Grotle's body glows a bright white light that consumes the battlefield. Even the audience members are blinded. Ethan than subtly orders Machoke to use Foresight, allowing him to see through the bright light and allowing pshysical attacks to land on Fantina's ghost Pokemon. Fantina orders Gengar to use a twin Shadow Claw. Gengar tucks itself into its own shadow and two long black, distorted claws emerge fro the ground and cage Machoke and Grotle. When the light fades, everyone sees the two claws containing Ethan's Pokemon and are suprised. Ethan loses points and Gengar emerges from his shadow. Dancing, Fantina explains that the more light there is, the stronger the shadows. Ethan, however, does not listen as he is searching for Drifblim, whom no one can see. Fantina makes a light joke before snapping her fingers, while saying "Phantom Force." Drifblim appears behind Grotle and Machoke in their cage and strikes them with its purple glowing arms. Ethan loses more points. Jillian says that though Ethan did seem to have a good openning strategy, Fantina is still the Top Coordinator. Fantina wants to know what Ethan has next. Ethan orders Machoke to strike the ground with Rock Slide. The clock ticks to the three minute mark. Machoke strikes the ground, causing rock boulders to emerge from the ground. Gengar and Drifblim quickly use their ghostly lightness to move around the incoming boulders. Grotle takes off with Rock Climb, and his nails grow, sharpen, and glow. With impressive speed, that Fantina applaudes, Grotle runs around the boulders herself and jumps for Gengar. Gengar says aloft, watching Grotle attacks laughing, but Grotle actually strikes it and smashes it into the ground. Grotle then keeps Gengar pinned. Fantina is baffled as Normal-Type moves should not hust Ghost-Types, leading Ethan to admit that he had Machoke use Foresight in the Flash, allowing Fighting and Normal-Type moves to hit Ghost-Types. Fantina is impressed and orders Gengar to hide away with Shadow Sneak while Drifblim is to blow away Grotle with Silver Wind. Grotle quickly jumps away from Drifblim's attack and turns around to strike with Leaf Storm. Machoke moves to assist Grotle, but Fantina orders Shadow Claw. Gengar slides across the ground in his shadow and emerges before Machoke, attacking with a hideous black claw. Machoke readily defends against the move with Cross Chop. Fantina and Ethan continue battling more directly. Grotle attacks with Mega Drain. Drifblim and Gengar initially avoid the attack but the energy swirl turns around and saps energy from Drifblim, causing Fantina to lose points. Fantina orders Drifblim to escape with Phantom Force. Drifblim disappears and Grotle prepares to take the hit, but Drifbli strikes Machoke. Grotle goes to Machoke's defense follows with Leaf Storm that Gengar immediately turns back on them with Psychic. Machoke recovers deflects the incoming leaves with Cross Chop and plans to continue to strike Gengar. Gengar floats away from Machoke and Drifblim fires a Shadow Ball that strikes Machoke. Gengar follow with Shadow Claw to force Machoke into the ground. Grotle uses her defensive body to catch Machoke. Both coordinators have lost equal points. Fantina orders a combination of Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse. Driflim fires Shadow Ball, which increases in size and power once Gengar empowers it with Dark Pulse, lowering Ethan's score. Ethan tells his Pokemon to attack together, ordering Cross Chop and Rock Climb. Machoke and Grotle charge in with glowing hands and claws and after some struggling, they manage to slice through the powerful orb in ghostly sparkles before landing. Drifblim moves to electrocute them with Thunderbolt, but Grotle intercepts with Leaf Storm cancelling out the electrical attack. The leaves are electrified and connect to one another. Before Fantina can use them against him, Ethan orders Machoke to incinerates the leaves with a Fire Blast. Machoke executes the powerful attack, which burns the leaves and continues to attack and cage Fantina's Pokemon. Gengar uses Dark Pulse to destroy the flames, but the flames only get bigger and turn back before crashng down on Fantina's Pokemon in a big explosion, shocking the Top Coordinator. When the smoke clears Drifblim and Gengar are shown unable to battle with a little more than a minute on the clock, thus winning Ethan the battle. The fan club members cheer for Ethan, and Yazmyne is in skeptical of the loyalty of the club members. Fantina collects her Pokemon and wails in defeat while Ethan hugs his Grotle and Machoke for their awesome battling. Collecting herself, Fantina then proudly awards Ethan the Relic Badge. Major Events *Ethan battles and defeats Fantina, earning the Relic Badge Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Julia *Fantina *Civilians Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Grotle (Ethan's) *Machoke (Ethan's) *Munchlax (Ethan's) *Misdreavus ([[Jillian's Misdreavus|Jillian's) *Plusle (Jillian's) *Minun (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Drifblim (Fantina's) *Gengar (Fantina's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Sinnoh Dreams